


Nervous Farewell

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: How is Yuuri going to take Dennis going to XYZ?  And using such a deck as the Entermages?
Kudos: 2





	Nervous Farewell

**Title:** Nervous Farewell  
 **Characters:** Dennis, Yuuri  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 500  
 **Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: YGO Arc-V: canon compatible: A78, random word (far); Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, day #21, drabble a day for a week  
 **Notes:** This takes place pre-canon.  
 **Summary:** How is Yuuri going to take Dennis going to XYZ? And using such a deck as the Entermages?

* * *

Yuuri shuffled through Dennis’ new deck, his lip curling as he saw each new card. When he was done, he handed them back to Dennis and shook his head. 

“I don’t understand how you could want to use a deck like that. It doesn’t compare to your real deck.” 

Dennis tucked the deck back into his deck holder. It did feel a bit odd to not have his usual one there but he needed to get used to it. “You know why.” 

His lips twitched. “Are you upset that you can’t go find them yourself?” 

Yuuri’s fierce eyes met him at once and Dennis knew that there were plenty of people who would never have been able to breathe again after that comment. But Yuuri gave him far more leeway than other people received. 

“That’s not it. It’s so – weak.” Yuuri shook his head. He knew exactly why Dennis had put this deck together, using cards he’d bought in the XYZ dimension as he prepared or his mission. He rather liked the Entermages, all things considered. 

In point of fact, he genuinely liked Trapeze Magician, almost as much as his own usual ace. If he hadn’t known better, he would have thought the cards held some form o life aside from the holograms. 

But he put that aside for now. He wanted to get Yuuri used to the idea of him not being around for a while. Yuuri had a tendency to be very possessive, and he considered Dennis _his_. Which wasn’t a bad place. There were a handful of Fusion soldiers who tended to look down on him because he spent his time spying on the other dimensions instead of just going in and destroying them.. 

“I’m heading back to XYZ at the end of the week. Going to Heartland this time.” That was where he needed to fully put his search for the person the professor wanted into action. He’d visited other cities there before to get the cards for his deck. Now the real thing began. 

Yuuri lounged back on his couch. No one else Dennis knew of ever saw him this relaxed. Dennis rather appreciated how much Yuuri trusted him. 

“How long?” 

“I don’t know.” Dennis shook his head. “It depends on how long it takes me to find her.” When he did, he’d call in the invasion. All of this was on him. He wondered if the Professor had other spies hidden there. He couldn’t depend on one person, could he? 

That he might never know, unless he failed at his mission. He’d never done that before. He saw no reason for it to start now. 

“Then get it done fast. I have plans.” Yuuri’s eyes glittered with his customary malice and Dennis looked forward to seeing what his best friend had in mind. He’d seen many of Yuuri’s plans before, and enjoyed them all. 

Whatever it was now, it promised to be chaotic and amazing, and that above all else would get Dennis’ attention. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I wish we’d seen more of Dennis and Yuuri interacting. And I’m tempted to do a companion fic from Yuuri’s POV, because he’s very annoyed at Dennis not being there when he wants him.


End file.
